Anders Blaine
Anders Blaine is Chancellor to the Emperor and a senator of the Empire. Blaine worked as the primary administrator of Facece and represented it in the Imperial Senate, where he developed an enduring friendship with then-Emperor Hengist Duval. In 3283, Blaine was summoned to Achenar in secret, where Hengist revealed his withdrawal from Imperial politics and later made Blaine Chancellor by Imperial decree.Tourist Beacon 0155 In 3301, during the Imperial succession period, Blaine was considered the strongest candidate for the throne. However, the revelation of his indirect connection to Emperor's Dawn, the terrorist organization that had assassinated Emperor Hengist, left Princess Aisling Duval and Senator Arissa Lavigny-Duval of Kamadhenu as the most convincing contenders.Imperial Succession Vote in Senate Today Blaine threw his support behind Arissa Lavigny-Duval to become the new Emperor,https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/560900419657ba303058f74b and was allowed to remain Chancellor following her coronation. In his capacity as Chancellor, Blaine holds press conferences for the Emperor at the Imperial Palace and Hall of Martyrs on Capitol. Timeline 18 JAN 3305 *Imperator Mordanticus, the leader of isolationist group Nova Imperium, has been captured by the Empire. His arrest was made during the conflict between Nova Imperium and the Empire in the Paresa system. Chancellor Anders Blaine made a pronouncement on behalf of Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval: "With its fleet destroyed, Nova Imperium's seditious agenda has been halted. The so-called Imperator, Duke Kaeso Mordanticus, will be brought before the Senate on Friday the 25th of January to answer charges of treason against the Empire." Political journalist Cassia Carvalho commented in The Imperial Herald: "For the emperor to assemble the entire Senate is a rare occurrence. It seems likely that she will make an example of Mordanticus, perhaps with a public trial. Although Nova Imperium survives in the Paresa system, the loss of both its fleet and military commander may have delivered a mortal blow to the isolationist cause."GalNet: Imperator Mordanticus Captured 27 DEC 3304 *Imperial senators supporting the isolationist group Nova Imperium have demanded that Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval acknowledge its figurehead, Hadrian Augustus Duval. Senator Eloise Winterstone proclaimed to the Senate: "The Imperial family must officially recognise Hadrian Duval as one of its own. Given that the Emperor has no children, such an act would secure the future of the Duval bloodline." Chancellor Anders Blaine replied: "Our official position is that Nova Imperium is a fringe organisation with no right to determine policy. We have no more to say on the matter." Political journalist Cassia Carvalho wrote in The Imperial Herald: "With the possibility of civil war increasing, the suggestion that Arissa accept Hengist Duval's grandson as an heir feels like a reasonable compromise. Her lack of response so far has led to accusations of weakness, with many calling on her to step down and for Hadrian Duval to be instated as sovereign ruler."GalNet: An Heir to the Imperial Throne? 06 AUG 3301 * Official Period of Mourning Begins After Emperor Hengist Duval's death, Chancellor Anders Blaine held a press conference in front of the entrance to the Hall of Martyrs and declared the beginning of the official period of mourning for Emperor Hengist Duval: “It is my solemn duty to officially mark the first day of the four-week period of mourning for our beloved Emperor. As is customary, the body of the Emperor will be placed in the vestibule of the Hall of Martyrs for public viewing and the paying of respect.”''https://community.elitedangerous.com/galnet/uid/55c31f5a9657bac2700d630d 02 OCT 3301' ' * '''Scandal Rocks Chancellor Anders Blaine. '''Princess Aisling revealed that some of Chancellor Anders Blaine's past advisors were connected to the same members of Emperor's Dawn as Patron Damon Clarke. However, she has not yet released evidence of the connections. Chancellor Anders Blaine denied all knowledge of any connection, and refused to comment further.https://community.elitedangerous.com/galnet/uid/560e4bbb9657baf71746f4ee 05 OCT 3301 * Imperial Succession Vote in Senate Today. Chancellor Blaine was considered the strongest candidate for the throne, particularly given the deadlock between Princess Aisling Duval and Senator Arissa Lavigny-Duval. But the recent revelation of his indirect connection to Emperor's Dawn leaves the two women as the most convincing contenders. The Princess's chances were dealt a blow by the revelation of her own connections to Emperor's Dawn. With Senator Lavigny-Duval receiving public support from Senators Patreus and Torval, some believe she has an advantage. 06 OCT 3301 * Senate Declares Arissa Lavigny-Duval Emperor. Chancellor Blaine announced the Senate's decision on the Emperor's succession to be Arissa Lavigny-Duval with a clear majority vote.https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/561397259657ba7007435572 04 FEB 3302 * Empire to Retake Facece. The Facece system is the second most important system in Imperial space. It was occupied by an independent faction known as the Allied Facece Order. When pressed on the issue by Colm Tornquist of the Imperial Herald, Blaine announced plans to retake the system:"I apologise for what some have perceived as a lack of alacrity. I know the Imperial people are eager to see these opportunists removed from Imperial space, but it was essential that we plan our operation carefully to minimise the danger to the people of Facece. Now the planning is over, and order will soon be restored. I implore the people of Facece to remain calm. And to the Allied Facece Order I say this: your days are numbered."''https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/56b362d59657ba0664c00374 References Category:Characters Category:Imperial key people Category:Senators